


The Kripa that lies within

by DementedEyeCandy69



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A little evil maybe?, Badass Clarke, Blood, Death, F/F, Fun, Protective Anya, Protective Clarke, Protective Lexa, Resurection, Seduction, Smut, fix-it?, lexa doesn't die, primal, time-travel, wanheda clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DementedEyeCandy69/pseuds/DementedEyeCandy69
Summary: After Lexa's death, Clarke spent years harnessing the power of Wanheda, Learning, Punishing, becoming a Kripa and loving every minute of it, until she finds a way to go back.. Will she be able to find the last remnants of her humanity for Lexa? OR will the Kripa of the future, become the Kripa of the present.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 49
Kudos: 238





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a fan fiction, this idea came to me at 2 am last night lol so I hope you guys enjoy it, I will continue it! I really enjoy the idea of Clarke being angry and unforgiving, especially towards Skaikru. They don't deserve our Clarkey <3

“Well that’s not good enough!” Was the first thing Clarke heard Octavia say.

_What the hell?_ Clarke Blinked, slightly disoriented. The ritual must have been a phony or something. There is no possible way she could be back here…

Taking a glance around herself, Clarke saw a familiar tunnel, a place where everything had started to go downhill - starting with Lexa’s betrayal.

Lexa…Clarke’s eyes widened. _It this is truly the past, Then shes still alive!_

Ignoring the glaring Octavia, Clarke walked over to the wall behind her. Where she knew the hidden door was, she had found it on her in-depth exploration of the mountain last time - _Don’t ask_ \- _seriously, just don’t._

Her smile widened when she saw her familiar clothes, _Just because I am Wanheda, doesn’t mean I can’t look good when killing._ She chuckled to herself, immediately stripping out of her clothes, ignoring the shocked gasps behind her. _Good, my body and tattoos traveled with me,_ she silently mused. Slipping on her blood red halter top and jean booty shorts, applying the blood red lip stick she had made especially for her, along with a pair of blood red high heels. _Yes, I have a trend._ She silently muses.

In the years since Lexa’s death, Clarke’s _Wanheda_ title was no longer just from killing the mountain men. She had become ruthless, cold, unfeeling. When Lexa’s light left her eyes, so had the light in her heart. _Wan_ hedawas no happier about living without her flame than Clarke was, and it showed. First she had slaughtered that _natrona,_ that _bushada_ , that bastard of a Flame keeper Titus. Oh how she reveled in his death, and when she delivered it in this life, she would take great pleasure in it all over again.

Clarke also became ruthless towards her own people, she no longer cared for their naivety or blatant ignorance and bigotry. If - when - they made a mistake, they were dead. Simple as that, most of them were slaughtered by now, so these people? She didn’t care about, not at all. To complete this very ritual she had to kill 100 people, using their blood and bones for the sacrifice it claimed and she gladly gave. Lexa was worth it. 

At first she thought it was boredom that led her to perform the ritual, it had been awhile since she had a good massacre, people just simply learned to stop testing her. However she soon realized as much as she enjoyed her new found self, and she definitely wouldn’t give it up, she missed the old her just as much. Missed the person only Lexa could allow her the freedom to become once again, she needed Lexa, and she was desperate.

She would mix her personalities, she finally decided. Any act against _Heda_ or _Wanheda_ would be met with pure fire, unrelenting ruthlessness that strikes fear in the hearts of those who no longer know to fear her. But she would be soft and caring for her flame, and their _natblidas_ , the only people that make Clarke’s life worth living.

She would kill the mountain men once again, ensuring the twelve clans knew who she was, and then she would find her flame, and she would do what she was in the process of doing the last time before the _natrona_ snuffed out the light in her soul.

She would become Trikru for Lexa, she would give up Skaikru, they weren’t part of the coalition, she wasn’t an ambassador and she had no intention of ever leading them again. She hadn’t been Skaikru in a long time, she was already Trikru. Once Lexa died, she took up the mantle of Trikru leader along with Indra. She ensured the Clan was taken care of and they respected her. Maybe _Wanheda_ shouldn’t play favorites, but she did none the less. For Lexa, always for Lexa.

Pocketing her gun, unhappy to even have to touch it - but not trusting any of these people enough to discard it. Guns were for cowards and traitors and people simply too weak to get their hands dirty. Skaikru hide behind the safety of their firearms, believing themselves above the bloodshed simply because they can be far enough away not to witness it, not to have to feel the warm blood of an enemy run down your arm when you plunge your dagger or sword deep into their body.

As it turned out, _Wanheda_ was not an empty title, when it was first bestowed upon the blonde she was disgusted, thinking it was simply a celebration of the carnage she had caused since landing on the ground. It wasn’t until after Lexa’s death when she realized that she had a spirit living inside of her. A spirit that was taking it’s time, allowing her to accept it slowly and in her own time.

A spirit who lost it’s patience when it lost its flame, and lets just say the aftermath was music to Clarke’s ears. Clarke could use the souls of the people she killed to heal herself, she could not be poisoned or get sick, and she was extremely hard to kill. The only way to do so? Rip her heart from her body, if not, she could live for quite a long time. Most likely longer than a lifetime, but she wouldn’t. She would enjoy this life with her flame and then pass with her, where Lexa went she went. Period.

Of course these abilities would be nothing if they did not help her protect her flame, so as much as she could heal herself, she could heal others. She could suck the poison out of her body, or take the sickness should that arise, once it passed from Lexa to Clarke it would evaporate as if nothing happened. If Lexa were to get shot again, Clarke could simply use the energy inside of her to heal the wound, and unless Clarke was dead, Lexa would never die. She would make sure of it.

Part of the ritual even says after consuming enough lives, she could pass on some of her powers to the Brunette, it would not weaken her, it would only ensure her flame was just as strong.

Lost in thought she only saw Octavia gawking at her from the corner of her eye, looking down she realized why. Her body was much more tone than it was when the mountain occurred, not only does she have a nice six pack she worked hard for, but her pelvic V was definitely something to show off. While her breasts and ass were still something to brag about, especially to Lexa, her body was no longer considered average - at leas not by skaikru standards.

No, gone was the baby fat and the lovable hips that Lexa used to play with between her fingers. No she was lean and thin, still soft but unmistakably toned and muscular. The tribal tattoos that symbolized her ascension to _Wanheda_ , and the not so subtle cursive tattoo right over her heart that unabashedly spelled out ‘ _Leksa’,_ Oddly, only made her more attractive, and while she had taken no lovers since losing Lexa; all the clans sent women to beg for her attentions. Women because she realized men held no interest to her, and while they were beautiful and she loved watching them fuck each other for her pleasure and entertainment, she wouldn’t betray her heart.

* ** **Beep**** * A door sounded, breaking her from her inner monologue.

“...Bellamy.” Octavia sighed, relieved while rushing forward to hug him.

“Clarke!…. Clarke?” Jasper and Monty both exclaimed, first excitedly and then half confused half shocked when looking at her new body and outfit. She wouldn’t answer any questions, so it was pointless of them to try to ask them.

She smirked as they gawked, again having no shame in the fact that she was damn attractive, and then they rushed forward to hug her. She said nothing, enjoying the minute skin contact, desperately wishing it was someone else’s arms wrapped around her. These two stood by her, even after she became the _kripa_ she was at heart.

Something that had taken Clarke almost no time to figure out, is that for every kill she felt stronger, because she became stronger. She had no fear of death, because if any one could get past her to kill her, then it was a death she deserved. She was above these humans, she was simply more and even though she could die, the only person who could kill her would be her flame. She knew this without a doubt, and she would give her the power to do exactly that, because she needed her flame to live, and she had faith Lexa would never hurt her.

She also found out the hard way she could bring someone back from the dead, not often, and it took a lot out of the blonde, but she could, and this time she had someone she would bring back. A gift to present to her flame. That was the last time she would use that power, the people she killed had no business being brought back and she only realized the power after she managed to save Raven.

However disgusted with herself she couldn’t bring herself to celebrate the victory, if she had realized it sooner she could have saved Lexa. There was a time limit, after a year she could no longer bring them back. When _Wanheda_ had told her this, to say she was angry was an understatement. The powers were hers to figure out, slowly and in her own time, it was the stipulation to being forced to merge with the spirit, and the deaths she sought out in her anger caused even the most ruthless Azgeda _gona_ to cower. Clarke truly was formidable.

The one thing she conceded was if she had to go through the dreadful - not because she had to kill them but because talk about monotonous - mountain slaying a second time, she was at least going to kill them herself this time. Well at least the ones that fight back, she would pull the lever after skaikru left and then summon her gift, destroy the mountain and return to her flame. In that fucking order.

“-every soldier in this mountain is there… we’ll never make it out.” Clarke tuned into the conversation just as Bellamy finished.

“We can do this, We’ll split up.” Jasper said.

“Okay, you guys go for Dante. We’ll help Maya.” Octavia commanded, moving forward while drawing her sword.

Clarke hid her sneer at Octavia’s actions. Even after everything she had done for ‘her people’ Octavia refused to forgive her or Lexa for things she deemed unforgivable. _I would love to see what she would have done in my place_.

Clarke glared at the people on the screen, drilling into Raven. _Bone marrow….even she isn’t this cruel unnecessarily, okay minus that one fucking time._

The blonde picked up the radio and then paused. She knew what would happen if she did this, and while she no longer cared about the woman who called herself her mother, she knew she had to play this carefully. Maybe she could secure some of their loyalty this way, some of the delinquents still followed their _kripa_ \- demon - as she was commonly referred too. Some even reveled in it, much to her surprise and delight.

“Tell them to stop. Now!” Bellamy demanded, and Clarke had to fight the eye roll threatening to break free. How she had ever been as naive as these _goufas_ was simply beyond her. Had she really grown so much, or was it the influence of those around her weighing her down?

Fuck, im 21 in a 17 year olds body, she thought bitterly. _Focus Clarke._

“I won’t do that.” Dante’s voice graveled.

“He won’t need too.” She interrupted whatever Bellamy had been about to say, Opening the radio she spoke again, “Carl Emerson, Mount Weather Security detail. Come in.”

“Who is this?” He asked calmly.

Clarke smirked, watching him on the screen - watching them all. The guards and leaders who believed themselves secure now that the army was gone, the families acting oblivious to the suffering around them, and maybe the children were but the adults weren’t and their cowardice disgusted her truthfully.

“You know who this is. Get the radio to the ‘president’” She sneered the word

“They’re moving.” Bellamy commented

“Not a problem,” Monty replied, tapping the computers keyboard, “Getting them on another monitor.”

“This is Cage Wallace.” The radio sounded.

“I have your father.” Clarke stated casually, pulling out her dagger, twirling it playfully. She had to resist the urge to use her usual weapons - _not yet_. She reminded herself.

“If you don’t let my people go, ill kill him.”

“How do I know you have him?” Cage questioned, the slight worry in his voice giving him away. She hadn’t detected it last time, was this part of her new understanding of people?

Now if she were the old Clarke, the naive Clarke, the childish hope in everyone to do the right thing Clarke, she would have handed Dante the radio and implored with him to do right by _skaikru_. Unfortunately for them both, this was not the old Clarke.

“Like this,” She replied casually - almost bored - before stabbing the end of her blade into Dante’s stomach.

“H-How C-Could..” He choked out, then collapsed on the floor in shock. Right last time he had smiled and said she wouldn’t kill him, and she had been reluctant to pull the trigger. _Oh well._ She internally smirked.

The two words he gave were more than enough for Cage to realize it was indeed his father, “What did you do?” He whispered, the sound of a body falling ringing through his ears.

“You don’t know me very well, do you.” Clarke whispered back, kicking the old man on the floor and getting another pained groan to sound through the radio. “Now, I want you to remember this moment with your father dying at my feet.” She watched his face on the screen, watched as it contorted in pain at the mention of his father. “I gave you a chance, and now I’m coming for you, all of you…and I’m not going to leave a single one of you alive.”

Under the shocked gazes of her ‘friends’ Clarke turned to Monty, “Hey rig the sound system to play through the inside and outside speakers, on repeat if you have too, the song Look what you made me do by T-Swizzle. Wait for my signal.” with that she left the control room already planning her way to level five.

Tossing her dagger and gun aside, Clarke closed her eyes, using the power of _Wanheda_ to summon her weapons, really she could summon any weapon and dissipate them when she was finished but she chose two swords for now.

Clarke already knew the way down, so she quickly made it to the city floor. Ignoring the dining room full of people, she strode through and threw one of her swords right through a guards throat, watching as his body fell to the floor and the blade disappeared.

“Alright!” Clarke shouted, gaining everyone’s attention, “I’m going to make this very easy, You obey or you die. Simple as that really.” She shrugged nonchalantly.

Seeing another guard, Clarke summoned a dagger and threw it through his right eye before he could even draw his gun. “So please, surrender.” She smiled sweetly

The dining hall was silent, not a single person moved. Even the children were frozen, fear written all over their faces. “Good” She nodded pleased. Brushing past them without a second glance she moved into the hall.

“That scare you enough yet?” Clarke questioned through the radio, she had decided to let Cage hear everything she did before she gave Monty the signal. While most did fear the unknown, when it was a teenage girl - not so much. But hearing that same girl, threatening and killing people, well that was a little different.

Clarke of course got no answer, already knowing he had barricaded himself in the room with armed guards like the coward he truly was.

Before she could go further a large group of armored guards entered the hall, both in front and behind her, she smirked watching their eyes rack her body. _So they still doubted the threat_.

“So this is why you stayed silent?” Clarke snickered into the radio.

“You can’t beat them Clarke.” Cage sounded so sure of himself through the radio, Clarke almost felt bad for him, almost.

“Are you sure about that?” She snickered again, her smile just a little too wide. A little too excited. A little too anticipatory.

“Well boys, how are we gonna do this? Guns, knives, fists?” She asked cracking her knuckles leaning against the wall casually, one of her knees bent, heel resting against the wall.

Every guard there cocked their weapons and aimed at her.

She smirked, “Well can’t say I didn’t give you a choice.” She shrugged. Nodding at the camera, waiting until she heard the music start. All the guards looked at each other confused.

With inhumane speed, she threw dagger after dagger into the bodies of the men in front of her, ignoring the people at her back for just a moment. She ran forward, kneeing one in the face before slitting the throat of any survivors, shocking the guards behind her.

Spinning another dagger casually she gave them the chance to recover, it was hardly fun without a fight to have. She took a step back as she was shot in the stomach, black blood trickling down.

She smirked, eyes glowing bright red as she spread her fingers wide, black electricity causing them to spark ominously. Using her powers to suck the souls of her victims inside of her, she watched with glee as the guards paled eyeing the black veins in her arms and neck as they worked there way to her stomach, pushed the bullet out and healed her as if the wound had never occurred.

She smiled menacingly before returning her attention to the men, she could hear them whispering ‘demon’ to each other.

She chuckled, throwing a dagger at one of them before sprinting at them, breaking the neck of the nearest guard. Turning and summoning her sword, she buried it to the hilt in the next.

**_**Eight left..**_** Smashing the nose of another she picked him up by the throat - exposing the true extent of her strength and then throwing him against the wall like a rag doll, enjoying the sick ****crunch**** she heard as his back broke under the force before she quickly slit his throat. She ran at the metal wall, flipping over the heads of the remaining six and taking the head off one with a particular hard slice of her now dissipated sword.

She took great pleasure in the way they were terrified of her, and shes positive the wet stain on the front of one of their pants wasn’t there before the fight started. She forwent weapons, lifting two up by their throats and twisting waiting until she heard the satisfying ****snap**** before dropping their lifeless corpses. She saw one trying to run down the long hall - and made quick work of summoning a dagger and throwing it with perfect precision, penetrating his heart from behind. jumping up and wrapping her legs around the neck of the second to last she easily flipped him back landing perfectly on his face before using her strong thighs to break his neck.

Clarke slowly walked towards the final guard, seeing the way his eyes widen and he shakes his head almost begging her not to kill him - she vaguely hears, “I have children!” and fights a snicker, _like I care_.

She cups his face and moves forward - lips moving close to his - like she is going to kiss him, and then sucks his life directly from his body - shivering in pleasure when she feels the power spread from her head down her spine and finish with a particular pleasing curl of her toes. 

She finally stood, wiping herself off a little, walking down the hall with a bounce in her step and a bob of her head to the music, not in any kind of rush despite the fact that they were probably killing her mother. _Whatever_.

When she arrived at the door, she made quick work of kicking it wide open and striding confidently in, without waiting for anyone to speak, not that she would listen, she threw a dagger into Cages left leg preventing the coward from running before doing the same to Emerson. Walking up close to the both of them, she punched them, one after the other, sending them flying back and breaking their noses before stomping on each of their legs, effectively breaking them. She didn’t say a word, she wanted the music to finish, she flipped her hair. Pulling out the keys she twirled them around her fingers, ignoring the usual gawking happening around her.

Smirking she motioned for Monty to cut the music, “Ahh. Cage. I did warn you this would happen, you just didn’t want to listen.”

“W-Wait.” He stuttered pitifully holding his leg. Blood flowing freely from his nose. “W-We can talk about this, cant we?”

“Hmmm..” She hummed pretending to consider this, tapping her heel on the floor. Hands on her hips. “You know, if you had said that before I murdered all your guards, I might have been inclined to accept.” She lied, fighting the urge to laugh “However, my answer is no.” She deadpanned, shocking everyone in the room.

Clarke grabbed Emersons gun, again feeling sick that she was touching it but for added effect she shot cage in his other leg, shattering the bone and causing him to scream in agony. She looked at Emerson and smirked as he shook his head, eyes pleading with her. She shot him in the head, not for any nonsensical reason such as mercy or compassion, no, but because she was simply sick of seeing his face. He had caused her much trouble in the last time line and she would be dammed if she didn’t change every thing this time.

Knocking Cage out, deciding she would let him bleed out slowly, she quickly unlocked Jasper, instructing him to unlock the rest of their people and save his pathetic girlfriend if he could convince anyone to help him. 

Clarke groaned, tired and annoyed. Her muscles actually hurt, but she would fix that soon. _Perks of time travel,_ she grumbled, _my body is still getting used to all its endured as of late._ She had spent the last few hours searching the mountain, killing any who resisted. She couldn’t chance another Emerson and Queen Nia situation, not now, not ever. She honestly didn’t care if Jasper got Maya the treatment or not, as long as skaikru left. She had important things to do after all.

“Clarke!” Bellamy called out

“Yes?” Clarke replied, not wanting to deal with anyone right now. She needed Lexa, **_**Lexa. Lexa. Lexa. LExa. LEXa. LEXA. Fucking Lexa!**_** The legend of Wanheda had failed to mention how possessive and _primal_ her need for her flame would become.

“Come on,” he implored, “We’re leaving the mountain.”

“Why?” She asked curiously, why would he think she would leave.

“There’s a camp with our people, a couple miles from here.”

“Bellamy, I’m not going with you.” She said seriously, making eye contact so she knew he knew she was serious.

“What? Of course you are.” He said, looking at her like she was the only person in the world.

_Great,_ she thought, _this didn’t happen last time. Skaikru avoided me, especially sexually._

“I know you saw, I know you both were watching, I can’t go back with you all.”

He didn’t respond for a few seconds, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. Finally he sighed and nodded, “What happened to you?”

Clarke chuckled darkly, “Trust me, you don’t wanna know.”

“You know I can keep a secret Princess, Please come with us..”

And he was giving her that look again and she had to resist the urge to punch him, she seriously needed to get to Lexa before she lost her shit.

“I cant” She stressed, harshly, “I will however, see you again, all of you.” She stated ominously, looking over his shoulder at Monty who had appeared during the beginning of their conversation.

“Good bye Clarke,” Monty smiled at her sadly, hugging her before turning and walking away with Bellamy hugging her more awkwardly, especially because she wasn’t inclined to return it but did for the sake of an argument she had no patience for.

“May we meet again..” He whispered in her ear.

“May we meet again.” She responded

\-----------------------------------------------

Two days later after everyone had left - Clarke had engulfed the souls of the dead she had killed and gotten not only her chill back but control over her now calmed muscles - she entered the control room.

She could have left the people alive, but honestly she didn’t want too. They were a stain on the grounders, and alive they were dangerous. The mountain was dangerous and they had too many weapons, too many ways to become a problem again and she learned quickly to eliminate threats before they could become an issue.

Before he left, Monty informed her he had already set up the lever, just as last time, just in case, but they didn’t need to use it. Which he praised her for - _if only he knew_. She chuckled dryly.

Looking at the monitors one last time, watching the families as they played and ate together, without a worry in the world.

Without hesitation or care, she pulled the level and walked backwards, feeling the deaths around her, feeling the souls being sucked in through her sparking fingertips and adding to the strength of her spirit, the strength of herself. Feeling the way it filled her, with an intoxicatingly delicious hunger, an insatiable appetite, and she remembered why she used to watch the women sent to her. But her flame was here, and oh was she gonna enjoy claiming her body, her heart, and her soul.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke had spent the last couple hours clearing the bodies out of the mountain, setting up a pyre and burning them, why? She couldn’t tell you, but it just felt like something she needed to do. Part of the old Clarke she supposed.

She didn’t bother cleaning after them, she would destroy the mountain after all, she wouldn’t reside here as she did previously, but she needed a place to summon Anya and it would be easier with the large pyre fire to draw strength from.

A month, she finally decided, she would wait a month before going to her flame, it wasn’t particularly pleasing to her, nor the spirit inside of her, but she needed to let her legend spread a bit. Grounders spread gossip quicker than a plague, by the end of the month everyone from Trikru to the dead lands would hear of _Waneheda -_ the mountain slayer. This would also give her time to travel to Azgeda, she would kill and finish off the farm station cowards before they became a problem she would have to clean up later.

Of course, skaikru would find a way to make themselves difficult, they always did. So she would do her best to ensure they were allied with Trikru, given open trade, only with the stipulation that they give up their fire arms and act like a clan, bullets run out, they would need to learn to live on the ground, hell, they were **_**all grounders now.**_** And if they refused she would simply take them. Okay, so it was a fake offer that would be forced upon them either way but semantics.

Waiting outside the mountain she sat in her meditation pose, the one Lexa taught her before her death, and relied on the full power of the spirit inside of her. It wasn’t often she had to do this, honestly there wasn’t a time where it was necessary. Yes, _Wanheda_ gave her plenty of abilities, but her strength she had found out came from her and her alone, of course the extra strength, the inhumane strength came from the spirit, but she was just as strong as one of the _gonas_ who had trained from birth, and that was with the dedication of Clarke Griffin, another reason she was chosen by _Wanheda_. The fire in Clarke defied the odds, she was a grounder at heart, even though she was born in space. Lexa had been right after all, she was born for this.

The key to returning her life was focusing her energy on what she wished to accomplish, on who she wished to see again. Anya would be returned, with full knowledge of the old world, of everything that happened after her death, and she would be, unusually loyal to _Wanehda._ That’s just the way these things worked, so with that in mind she focused on the dirty blonde, honey brown eyed grounder. The fire in her heart that was only extinguished by cowards with bullets, the way they tussled in the mud, the fight that made them come to a mutual respect for the other, and she could feel the pull, the way her energy split, the way it drained minutely and reformed outside of her, ensuring the return of the general that was so important to her flame.

She kept her eyes closed while she listened to the gasping of breath, while she heard the gasp and stutter of recognition, of being alive once more of knowing things that had yet to happen.

“ _Klark kom skaikru?”_ She heard whispered softly, in reverence, in awe.

Smiling softly she finally opened her eyes, “ _Hello Anya, Welcome back. My flame has missed you greatly.”_

Upon mention of Lexa, Clarke watched as anger flashed across Anya’s features, “ _What happened?!”_ she spit

“ _The coward Titus tried to kill me with a fayogun, and hit her instead. She was killed. You have this knowledge Anya, do not doubt it. It is all true. I am Wanheda,”_ She watched with silent satisfaction as Anya’s eyes widened slightly before her stoic mask was back in place, she chuckled, “ _I brought you back for my flame, you did not deserve your death, nor did she deserve hers. It took a lot for me to be here once again, but I will not fail her. The only reason that natrona will live for as long as he does is because Leksa would not wish to see him harmed - yet.”_

Anya’s eyes finally found the tattoo above her heart and she saw them narrow in confusion, “ _Leksa was..?”_

“ _Ai houmon, Sha.”_ Clarke couldn’t help the sadness that permeated through her entire being, “ _Ai houmon died with a bullet meant for me. I could not save her. I had to do horrible things to get the power I now possess, things she may not ever approve of, but I did them, and I could never regret them. I am not the same Klark either of you know. You have the knowledge of who - or rather what I had become, while part of me is undoubtedly her Klark, I am still here, the kripa of the future. And there will be plenty of differences this time but one more important than any other.”_

Anya watched as a myriad of emotions played over Clarke’s face as she spoke. Sadness, Love, Pride, Anger, Pleasure, Pain and most importantly determination. “And that is _?”_

With eyes bright red and sparkling black finger tips Clarke stood, turning her back to Anya, staring out into the treeline, practically begging a threat to appear, “ _Jomp em op en yu Jomp ai op.”_ Attack her and you attack me.

It was said with so much anger and pain that Anya couldn’t have stopped the shiver that ran down her spine even if she had wanted too. Nor could she stop the shock as two huge wolves appeared out of the forest, running straight for Clarke before stopping in front of her, dropping to their stomachs and bowing their heads in reverence. Heads that stood shoulder height to Clarke while on their stomachs.

“ _Ai Kripa, Ai Foto.”_ Clarke exclaimed fondly, scratching lightly under their chins before placing light kisses on each of their noses. “ _Go to her, do not be seen. Watch her from the shadows until I can join you, protect her, her life above my own. Sha?”_ Again, they bowed in reverence, each licking one of her cheeks before turning as one and disappearing as fast as they appeared.

Clarke turned with a chuckle, “ _I can practically hear your shock from here, Anya kom Trikru.”_

Rolling her eyes Anya scowled, “ _Would you not be surprised if two wolves as big as pauna came bounding out of the forest as if appearing out of thin air?”_

“ _They did. They are my shadow wolves, they can apparate and dissipate at will, but they mostly do it upon command. I hardly have a need of them for actual protection but I love them none the less. They will watch Lexa until the time comes for us to go to her. However first, we must travel to Azgeda. Simply the boundary between Sangedakru and Azgedakru. No farther in than that.”_ Clarke replied casually

" _You understand once the clans realize you are Wanheda, just as last time Nia will place a bounty on your head.”_

_“Sha, but unlike last time, where the spirit gave me time to come to gripes with who I was meant to be, this time I am already more than the ice bitch could ever hope to understand.”_ The blonde retorted with a proud smirk. Clarke wasn’t trying to brag, she was humble, but it was just fact. “ _Besides, we have to get rid of Farm station before they can cause any problems for us in the future. I have plans Anya, and no one will get in the way of them.”_

_"Plans? Am I allowed to be in on these plans?”_

_“Sha, but it’s rather obvious. Destroy the mountain, it cannot and will not be used again, destroy farm station, especially that fucking bigot Pike. Return to my flame, become Trikru - Sha, I wish to give up any and all ties to Skaikru. My loyalties are not and will never again be with Skaikru. My loyalties are to Lexa, the nightbloods, and Trikru in that order precisely. I have Foto and Kripa watching Lexa while I have Asha and Tristan watching the nightbloods - Sha, I have four shadow wolves, “_ she smirked at the shocked look on Anya’s face. This was all just too much fun. _“I want ai houmon back, and I will do anything to achieve that goal, kill anyone who gets in the way of it, and I simply do not have the patience to hold myself back. She grounds me, I am afraid of what I will become without her. While I am not ashamed of who I was, and still am, it was when I had no one to be better for. I do not wish for her to hate who I am now..”_

And then Anya saw it, the fear hidden beneath the calm, the fear that Lexa would reject Clarke, or at least _Wanheda_. And could you really love one without loving the other? They would always be one in the same, one person, sharing one body, two halves of a whole. Just as Lexa and Heda were.

So with that knowledge Anya walked over to Clarke and pulled her into a hug, not quite sure where the desire came from but confident in her choice either way, especially when Clarke hugged her back, like she was the last lifeline she needed before Lexa, what she needed to make it just a little bit longer. “ _Goufa, I have watched Lexa struggle with this very same thing since she was 12 summers old. Costia never loved the commander, she loved Lexa, and while it was innocent first love, that Lexa never realized wouldn’t have lasted, it wouldn’t have because just as you cannot change who you are, Lexa cannot change who she is. And you love her, you love her despite and dare I say, because of who she is. Just as she will love you the same. Do not doubt your houmon, she is your strength, Klark.”_

Anya’s words touched a part of Clarke that no one had touched in years, it struck her then that the connection went both ways, just as Anya would feel protective of Clarke, Clarke feels protective of Anya. Not in a romantic sort of way - no never - but in the same way Anya saw Lexa as a little sister and Lexa saw her as a big sister. The connection between them was now that of sisters, and they both didn’t realize how much they craved it.

“ _Thank you, Onya. I will protect you as well, do not think I went to all the trouble of bringing you back for you to die anytime soon. Yu gonplei ste nou odon, ai lukot.”_

* * *

Clarke could not contain her full belly laugh, a laugh she had not experienced in years, upon seeing the proud and stoic general empty the contents of her stomach behind a bush after finishing their shadow travel to the border of Sangedakru and Azgedakru.

Sure, Clarke could have found other means of transportation but this was simply much faster. Shadow travel allowed her to travel anywhere instantly, her body basically changed from physical to a shadow wraith and apparated where she wished to go. She could travel with someone if she was touching them, but she had never bothered before, so this reaction was pretty fucking priceless.

“ _Shof op Klark!_ ” Anya hissed annoyed.

“ _I-Im..S-Sorry but You..Your F-Face!”_ Clarke called out in between laughter, pulling air into her lungs, tears running down her face as she hunched over with her hands on her knees for support.

Suddenly she was tackled on the ground, Anya above her with a smirk, “ _You may be Wanheda but I will still put you over my knee, goufa.”_

Feigning innocence, Clarke expertly and quite easily, flipped their positions, holding Anya’s hands in one of hers above her head before putting her other under her chin to force her to look into her blood red eyes, “ _Ahhh, Anya, just because you caught me in a moment of weakness does not mean you should underestimate me, ai lukot. If we were to have another mud fight, I assure you, I would not only win, I would destroy you.”_ Clarke whispered in her ear seductively, not that she was trying to seduce Anya, but she found that _Wanheda_ had a knack for using her sexual appeal to her advantage.

Clarke enjoyed it just as much, as she said before she was damn attractive and in no way ashamed of that fact. She may have to dial it back when she is with her flame, simply because Lexa wouldn’t appreciate her flirting with other women, but she enjoyed watching the way Anya’s pupils dilated despite herself.

Standing up and offering her Anya her hand, which she took grumbling something about ‘annoying sky girls’ Clarke chuckled and then became serious.

“ _Are you okay to fight? I mean it, none of this bull shit Trikru pride, I am more than capable of killing them all myself, but I will not deny you the chance to help if you wish. Skaikru did kill you, however they will have guns. A bullet will not kill you, but it will hurt like a bitch until I heal you.”_

Anya considered fighting, really she did, but she couldn’t bring herself to risk getting shot again so soon, was it irrational? Probably, she knew _Wanheda_ would save her, but it seemed to be a new fear she had. Something she would never admit out loud.

Clarke watched the internal struggle happen, and decided to let her off the hook, “ _You know what? I changed my mind, go up in that tree over there and keep a look out, if any azgeda or even sangeda show up, I know all the Trikru signals. Ill handle farm station.”_

Clarke watched as relief flooded through Anya’s body, whether because she didn’t have to fight or because she didn’t have to look weak she didn’t know but she gladly climbed the tree Clarke mentioned. Using the bird call to signify she was settled in position. _Watch and Learn,_ Clarke couldn’t help but think with a snicker. No one knew the power of _Wanheda_ here, she couldn’t wait to show them.

Approaching the metal tomb that was farm station, Clarke picked up a stone and tossed it at the door before backing up a few feet, she could survive a gun shot but just as she told Anya it would hurt.

“What was that?!”

“I bet it was a grounder!”

“Grounder?!”

“Grounders!?”

“Pike, do you think its a grounder?!”

Clarke couldn’t help but roll her eyes, seriously if she was _Azgeda_ they would all be dead by now anyway. “Come out! It’s Clarke Griffin!” She shouted, already losing her patience. _Wanheda_ was hungry, it was getting uncomfortable.

“Clarke? That you?” Pike called tentatively, stepping out slowly surrounded by 15 guards with rifles locked and loaded

“ _I literally just fucking said it was.”_ She snarked in Trigedasleng, fighting the smirk when she heard Anya snicker

“You speak the language of these - these - savages?!” Pike spit furiously and Clarke bristled

“Watch what you say pike.” She said through gritted teeth,

“Clarke, what happened to you? Are you defending the savages? They are beneath us Clarke, you have to know that! And that commander of there’s -” Clarke heard Anya’s sharp intake of breathe, already knowing this stupid _branwoda_ was poking a very angry bear, “-She may be good looking for a child but she is a ruthless bi-”

Before he even had a chance to get the word out Clarke’s hand was wrapped tight around his throat, fingers sparking and eyes flashing dangerously, “Do. Not. Insult. The. Commander.” and suddenly she summoned a dagger in her hand and buried it into his throat, salivating as the smell of hot copper hit her nose.

Before the other’s could even comprehend what she did, she was on them, breaking their weapons in half before snapping their necks, tossing their bodies and releasing breathy moans when the cracks of their bodies were heard, _Wanheda_ was hungry for more than blood, and Clarke needed a release. The last man was alive - barely and she climbed on top of him, grabbing him by the hair before putting her lips close against his and sucking out his life force, groaning in pleasure as the felt it spread through her body, settling between her legs and causing a desperate throb.

Sprouting her fangs, she dug them deep into his neck and sucked, draining him for everything he was worth, unconsciously releasing moans as her body erupted with pleasure. It would do until she got to Lexa, it would have too.


	3. Not an update!

This story is not dropped!

When I Started it was based on inspirtation from PettyPrincess who has two amazing stories on here that I love whole heartedly! She has been sick the last few months if any one is wondering where she disappeared too. Covid :( I don't want to work on this without her and I hope you all can understand my decision on that. I hope you can keep her in your thoughts and wishes for a speedy recovery. If you pray than I would appreciate the sentiment. 

However! I am working on a twilight fanfiction and I KNOW but I just kind of HAD too. Because I used to be a real twihard fan and midnight sun came out so like..ya know?

Love, Jenn. 


End file.
